memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Tzenek
Tzenek was a Reman male born in 2379 on Remus. He would join with the Reman Resistance to survive Tal Shiar attempts to exterminate the Remans, before allying himself with the Romulan Republic. History Born during Shinzon’s uprising, Tzenek grew up on Remus at a tumultuous time for the Romulan Star Empire. His parents eventually sent him away, to help him avoid the persecution and dangers of an unstable Romulus and Remus. Tzenek was working as an assistant at a remote research station when the Hobus supernova destroyed his homeworld. As the Tal Shiar oppression of Remans grew, Tzenek sought out and joined with Obisek’s resistance. While on a mission to sabotage a Tal Shiar relay station, Tzenek was thought to have been killed. A passing freighter captain pulled the Reman's body from the wreckage of a derelict warbird and left him with a colony of Romulans and Remans. The colonists of Virinat took Tzenek in and a former Romulan medical officer nursed him back to health. During his time among them Tzenek also came to realize that there was more to life than violence. After so many years of conflict, he found peace at the colony and decided to stay and live among the colonists. When the colony was destroyed by the Elachi, Tzenek vowed to prevent such a tragedy from happening again. He joined with the Romulan Republic and served in the Officer Exchange Program of the Federation. Tzenek commanded his own starship, the refurbished , with some of the survivors of Virinat. As conflicts grew, Tzenek was eventually given command of the , a warbird captured from the Tal Shiar. He also gained recognition among the Republic’s Federation allies and Tzenek was made honorary first officer aboard the , an vessel that served as Ktarn Fleet’s starship attached to the New Romulus embassy. This brought with it a promotion to commander, which some Republic leadership felt was due more to a lack of high-ranking Reman officers in the Republic than to Tzenek’s abilities. However, it served as a motivator for the Reman to prove his doubters wrong. Aboard the Deletham, Tzenek served under Vice Admiral Sysary, a decorated Starfleet officer. Although he generally kept to himself, Tzenek did become close friends with another of Admiral Sysary’s exchange officers: a Nausicaan known as Gamvu. Tzenek was also excited by the colonization of New Romulus and the growth of the Romulan Republic. He felt that both events hinted at a much brighter future for his people, which he had come to accept as both Romulans and Remans. As the wars with the Undine and Iconians progressed, a loose alliance was formed between the Romulan Republic, the Federation, and the Klingon Empire. This led to some joint technological and research efforts. One of the first was the science destroyer, developed from discoveries at the Solanae Dyson Sphere. Command of one of the first of this class, the , was given to Tzenek and the new starship was tasked with defending the Noonian Soong Spire and continuing to aid in new technological developments. After the construction of the Delta Foundry during the Iconian War, Tzenek served as the liaison between the two facilities and worked diligently at the development of new technologies with which to fight the Iconians. Service Record * as commanding officer. * as honorary first officer. * as commanding officer. * as commanding officer. * Research Station Alpha-5-Orion as a research assistant. Category:Ktarn Fleet personnel Category:Remans Category:Romulan Republican Force personnel Category:Romulan Republican Force commanders Category:Scientists